


I Say Goodbye to Yesterday for Tomorrow Will Never Come

by thesilverwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesilverwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever people thought about it, they always imagined that the end of humanity - the death of planet earth - would be a big thing. With explosions, big scary aliens from outer space creating havoc among the surface world, and all of earth’s mightiest heroes, maybe even some villains, fighting together to stop it. It wasn’t exactly everyone’s favorite thought to have, but there are so many books and movies, everyone ends up wondering, even if only once or twice, how it was going to be. Maybe they even dared to think of why it was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Say Goodbye to Yesterday for Tomorrow Will Never Come

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the New Avengers period, Gwen and MJ don't exist, blah blah blah.

Whenever people thought about it, they always imagined that the end of humanity - the death of planet earth - would be a big thing. With explosions, big scary aliens from outer space creating havoc among the surface world, and all of earth’s mightiest heroes, maybe even some villains, fighting together to stop it. It wasn’t exactly everyone’s favorite thought to have, but there are so many books and movies, everyone ends up wondering, even if only once or twice, how it was going to be. Maybe they even dared to think of why it was happening.

But nobody ever imagined a silent end, which came with a small warning beforehand and couldn’t be stopped; nobody ever imagined Earth’s end would be because of extremely high carbon dioxide quantities in the air, due to some freaky accident in a HAMMER factory. An ending that was only noticed when it was too late, an ending that came with the message “twenty four hours left”, an ending nobody imagined possible. Because it was almost a bit ironic really, technology was so advanced it could make pigs fly but couldn’t get rid of the carbon dioxide. The most brilliant minds in the world tried to stop it of course, Reed, Tony and a good number of other amazing scientists spent hours cooped in Reed’s impressive lab, doing their best to save the world, but there just wasn’t enough time. There was never enough time.

It was almost a bit silly, how the human race could survive the mighty power of Galactus and other terrifying beings, but couldn’t beat death by a bloody gas. Of course there was always the option of flying into space - of running away - abandoning everyone and everything behind. _Hell_ , some chickens like Dr. Doom with enough money to fund a whole country had probably already done it, but nobody with heart could leave like that, knowing what they’d left behind.  
And so it came to be, humanity was left stunned, with their eyes wide open and their lips hanging in the air, as they saw the chief of their countries announce the inevitable. Some people rioted, some people cried, some people partied until they couldn’t move, but most of all, people did what they had never been brave enough to do before.

“Johnny, Johnny please pick up. I need to talk to you.” Peter Parker yelled fruitlessly into his phone as his mind started to go haywire. He was in the Avengers Tower with the rest of the team, Tony had just announced there was nothing him and Reed could do and Peter knew, without needing any further confirmation or explication, this was it.

This was the end, he’d managed to survive so much, outlive all his family and fight earth’s biggest foes, and without him even having the chance to do something about it, the end came with no decent warning. Peter didn’t even have to think about it when he picked up his phone, planet earth was going to suffocate to death, and there was no bloody way he was going to spend the last hours of his life alone without being honest - for the first time in his life - about his feelings.

Peter was aware of how the other Avengers were still in the room, some calling their loved ones, Steve and Tony having an intense discussion in the corner, others just sitting on the couch and trying to process the news. He knew they could all perfectly see him, and hear him, begging on the phone like a desperate man for Johnny to pick up; but Peter was more than done caring about what others might think of him.

“Come on, you stupid Matchsticks flamboyant-“

“Peter?” A crackled voice finally answers and Peters takes a deep breath in relief, it’s Johnny and even though he sounds a little shaken up he also sounds very alive, which is good enough for Peter.

“I need to talk to you. Can you meet me in my place in ten?” He says as quickly as he can, heading out for the window at the same time.

“Your place? Yeah, sure.” Johnny sounds confused, and it’s a bit weird because usually Johnny is never confused, or at least he never lets others know that he’s anything but incredibly chill, but Peter doesn’t it let it get to him. He’s running on a mix of adrenaline, fear and hope and this isn’t the time to start questioning things. “But why though? I mean -”

“Just meet me there; please, I’ve got something important to tell you.” Peter asks in a way that he hopes doesn’t sound too needy, but probably does anyway.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there.”

Peter gives his friends, and the place he had once even dared to call home, a lingering look as he jumps out of the window. There are now only twenty one hours left, and Peter knows that he’s still going to see his friends at least once again on the true end. It’s one of their unspoken rules; an Avenger never dies alone, no matter what.

Johnny is already there when Peter arrives, standing in the middle of the living room with a vacant look in his eyes. He looks incredibly lost, and the second Peter sees him the undeniable urge of somehow fixing it - of helping Johnny - overcomes his body.

“Hey peter, what do you -” Johnny’s sentence is cut off as Peter kisses him soundly on the mouth. Peter isn’t thinking about the rejection he might receive, nor is he thinking of Johnny reciprocating him at all. To put it quite simply, Peter isn’t really thinking of anything at all. On that moment he’s more than done with thinking; thinking and evaluating everything in his life had caused him more problems than solved them, and he was tired of it. Peter was acting.

“I like you. I like you a lot and I want to be with you Jonathan Storm.” He says through tiny gaps in his kisses. Johnny isn’t really responding, he’s just standing there and taking the other superhero’s advances, which is more than enough.

“But I, I thought you were straight!” He finally ends up saying.

“I wear spandex.” And that answer, that stupid ludicrous answer seems to be more than enough for Johnny, who is suddenly kissing Peter back with all he’s got. And again, Peter isn’t questioning it, he doesn’t wonder if Johnny likes him back or if he just wants to fuck him, he doesn’t care. They’re all about to die in a couple of hours, and Peter is done thinking about it.

Everything seems to happen too quickly for Peter’s brain to keep up; every touch feels like fire, every kiss feels like a broke promise that will never happen. They move to the couch without either of them even noticing, it’s the closest plain surface though Peter reckons a wall would have been more comfortable. There’s a shoe from earlier stabbed in his back, a couple of socks beneath his head but nevertheless, Peter can’t help finding a weird comfort in the fact that he’s with Johnny, and that little thing somehow as the power to make the world’s most uncomfortable sex suddenly brilliant.

“Do you have?” Johnny asks as he fumbles out of his clothes, and Peter is so busy himself trying to get out of his skin-tight suit he has to think twice about what Johnny means.

“No.” A thought runs through his mind, that if Johnny decides to stop now, Peter will probably kill someone. They were practically naked already, only their boxers separating them, _they couldn’t stop now._

Johnny looks at him for a simple of a second, a scorching look that crosses through Peter’s soul and leaves him feeling like a wild fire had just burned and marked his whole body, a look that promises a million things and fulfills none. Johnny kisses him, or maybe Peter kisses him, either way they’re kissing again and Johnny is shoving their boxers down with one hand as the other levels himself above Peter.

When their boxers are finally on the floor, next to the rest of their slightly burned clothes, Johnny spats in his hand and proceeds to jerk him and Peter off, and really on some other day the scientist part of Peter’s brain might have considered how unhygienic that was, but not that day, not when this was the first and the last contact he was ever going to have with the man he’d been in love with for the past months.

It was a chaotic burning, being so close together, their skin melting into each other as Johnny slowly drove Peter mad. They came at the same time, and really how often does that even happen? Peter with a loud, extremely embarrassing scream and Johnny with a low moan fumbled into Peter’s skin.

They lie there together, in a mess of sweaty limps and huddled pillows, for what seems to be a long time as both superheroes try to get their breaths back. Peter still isn’t thinking, but he knows soon enough he’s going to have to say something - anything - to Johnny. Luckily he’s saved by the bell, more precisely, his cell phone. He checks the caller ID, TONYY!!!!, before picking up.

“Yeah?” Peter says with a croaked voice, he’s usually more enthusiastic when answering his phone but his body is incredibly sore, burned in some places, and Peter can’t bother pretending he’s anything but a hazy mess.

“Peter we’re going to live!” Tony shouts through the phone and Peter has to move his head away unless the desire to go deaf decides to install in his body, behind Tony there seems to be some kind of party going on.

“What?” He asks, next to him Johnny is looking curiously at him and Peter can’t help looking back. Johnny looks amazing like this, well, he always looks amazing but he looks even better now, with his hair completely disheveled and his skin gloating in the low light of Peter’s living room.

“WE’RE GOING TO LIVE! Reed fixed it with the help of some weird guys in Europe. Come on down to the tower. We’re having a party!” Tony hangs up, or at least Peter thinks he hangs up, there’s so much noise in the background for all he knew Tony had fallen of the tower or dumped his phone on a bowl of punch.

“We’re going to live?” Johnny asks next to him, his voice also croaked just like Peter but with a sly smile hanging on his lips.

“Yeah, I think we are.” They both look at each other then, a mixed look of ‘holy shit we’re going to live’ and ‘holy shit we just fucked’, though the living part can be found in higher quantities.

Peter can’t help laughing hysterically at the madness of it all. He’d just fucked his best friend, only thinking of how he was going to die the next day, completely ignoring all other thoughts, and now they weren’t. It was like a bad joke, except it was very, very real.

Johnny starts laughing with him a few seconds afterwards, maybe because of the same reasons as Peter, or maybe because he didn’t know what else to do. They stay like that for a while, laughing like crazy naked lunatics, and hanging on to each other on Peter’s small couch.

“Do you - do you regret this Pete?” Johnny says after a while, tears prickling his eyes. Though he’s obviously trying to hide his feelings, Peter can see a hint of doubt in his face.

“I was the one that kissed you.”

“Oh, good then. Because I really don’t.”

-+-

They do end up going to the Avengers party, mostly because Peter has no food in his house and they’re both hungry. Johnny flies them, Peter hanging loosely by a web as New York City has the party of a lifetime beneath them. Everyone is out on the streets, dancing, laughing, screaming with joy. And a bit surprisingly, no one is stealing anything or trying to break into any stores in the midst of all the madness; it’s a new sight for New York that probably won’t last, but is still incredibly lovely to see.

When they finally get to the party, everyone that can is already incredibly drunk; the rest of the Fantastic Four are also there, and even some of the X-Men members. Peter thinks he sees Tony and Steve making out on a corner, but doesn’t pay them much attention as his _boyfriend_ drags him out to the dance floor. Peter’s still not thinking about it, but he figures he doesn’t really need to either.


End file.
